Gone, Gone, Gone
by Nalashadowhunter
Summary: I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.


**Song** ; Gone, Gone, Gone. **By** ; Phillip Phillips

 **Couple;** Maka/OC, Maka/Kid, Maka/Soul

 **When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.**

"Maka, you called?" Soul opened the door to Maka's room.

"If Hawk comes by or calls, tell him I'm not here, okay." She spoke from under the blankets.

"Are you alright?" He asked while closing the door behind him and walking towards the bed.

She hugged her pillow and sniffed as he sat at the corner of the bed "I'm fine."

"Yeah, cause the pillow you're hugging to dead is not agreeing with you. It has snot all over."

"Go away, Soul."

"Just tell me what the asshole did; I swear I will not kill him." He lies.

"You're such a liar."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Maka…"

"Fine," She snapped at him, facing him with her red eyes and I'm-crying-a-waterfall-kind-of face. "He turned to be like my Papa! All guys are the same! Liars!"

Soul's gritted his teeth's. "He cheated?"

She hides back into her cave, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. But you'll have to tell me one way or another." He sighed and tried to calm down. "Come on, let's go watch those suck-ish movie you love."

She pulled her face away from the blankets and stared at him. "City of Bones?"

"Fine. I still don't know how you love that movie when you said the books were way better."

"So? They still are part of each other."

"Whatever, I'll go make the hot chocolate."

 **When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.**

"Yeah?" Soul leaned against the door flame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Soul, I'm looking for Maka." The Hawk eyed Soul.  
"She moved away."

"I know she's here, Soul. Just let me talk to her." Hawk rolled his eyes at him. "I need to explain some things to her."

"Didn't you hear me? She's not here."

Hawk growled and took a step forward, "Either you get her or move the fuck out of my away."

Soul stood straight and bared his teeths down at him, "Either you get out of here now and never come back or Death help me, you'll never be heard from before."

"You don't know who you're messing with." The guy threatens him and Soul snorted. "Neither do you, now leave."

Slamming the door close at his face, he walked away, coming face to face with Maka at the hallway. "Did he leave?"

Soul nodded and went to walk past her but was stopped as she hugged him "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"Its fine, Maka. Just don't ever date guys like that. They aren't worth it."

She nodded, agreeing with him.

 **Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.**

"Would you do the same for me? If I were in a situation similar to this one, I mean."

"Of course, Soul."

 **And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Soul."

He frowned and stared at her.

She rolled her eyes and hugged him. "I'll be fine, Kid will take care of me."

"It's not that I'm worried about, I'm more worried about his symmetry problem." He hugged her back.

"We'll be fine."

"I know." They pulled apart. "This will always be your home, Maka. If you want to get away from Kid, or to read, or just to get away. This is your home, as well."

She nodded "Love you, Soul."

"Love you too, Maka." Only his words were spoken in a non-frienship way.

 **When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

Pounding at the front door woke him up at 3am.

"I'm coming." He mumbled out, dragging his half-asleep self towards the door.

Opening the door, he blinked a couple of times, making sure he was awake "Maka?"

"Why do they always do this to me?" She whispered, with a disappointed face.

Before she fell to the floor bursting into tears, he catches her and lifted her up, taking her into her room.

He didn't need to ask this time what happened or what she needed.

 **I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.**

"Hey, Soul." She greeted him from the couch as he walked into the living room.

He nodded in greeting and threw himself next to her.

"Watch out! You almost spilled my tea," She frowned at him and eyed him, "Are you okay?"

"Lilith dumped me."

"Oh? I'm sorry, did she say why?"

Without thinking he answered her, "She said I didn't paid attention to her 'cause I'm in love with my partner."

Silent met his answer and he glanced at her in confusion and then realized what he said. Oh shit.

She stared at him with a shocked, yet slightly with fear, face and he quickly tried to explain. "Of course, it's a lie. I aint in love with you, of course. She was just trying to find an excuse to dump me. Yeah, that's it. So uncool she was." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

She coughed and chuckled in embarrassment and disappointment. "Yeah, I guess… Anyway," She added to change the subject. "I went to the store and Fast Seven finally got release. And since I know that's one of your favorite movies, I bought it for you. Want to watch it?"

He perked up with that "Really? Cool, let's watch it."

 _Why couldn't she just love him back?_

 ****

 **You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**

Gripping her hand tightly, he waited until she commanded him to transform and slash the living shit out of the demon.

"Soul."

"Gotcha." He transformed into a scythe.

Sometimes he hated synchronizing their souls, only because he had to struggle with his feelings for her so she doesn't noticed them. If only even an inch of it slipped she could get distracted and get hurt in battle. And that's just the first consequence, he couldn't even think about what will happen when they get home. Their friendship will be ruined; he will **not** let that happen.

She's his everything and if something where to happen to her, he will never forgive himself.

Snapping himself from his thoughts, he concentrated on the battle before him.

"Soul, let's do it."

" _Witch Hunter!_ "

 **For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.**

 **Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.  
**

"I love you, Maka. For real. I've loved you since the day you asked me to be your partner and I will always love you." He stared into her shocked eyes. "It's alright, thought. You don't have to say it back; I know you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know. I will always be here for you, and even if you're gone, I will love you forever. My heart will never stop beating for you, the day it does, it will be because I'm dead. And even after that, my feelings for you won't change."

"Oh Soul, why didn't you say it earlier?"

"I didn't want you to worry about how I felt when you went out with guys and stuff."

"Oh Soul…"

He smiled at her sadly. "Hey, don't worry. As long as you're happy, I am."

"No, Soul I-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"But Soul I-"

"Really, Maka, it's cool."

Her eye twitched, "If you interrupt-"

"I mean, it's not cool but it is fine I guess, since you k-"

"Maka chop!" She slammed the book on his head and he groaned in pain. It's been so long since he was last hit with a book, he almost thought she forgot she ever did such a thing. _Almost thought._

"Why did you hit me?" He groaned as she helped him get up.

"You kept interrupting me."

"What was it you wanted to tell me that you had to hit me so hard?"

She stared up at him and smiled brightly, making his inside melt and more with what she was about to said next.

" _I love you too._ "

 **And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

I HAD to write something happy about them. I'm always writing depressing stuff, I think they needed a break from the sadness to finally have some happiness.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
